Only One Song Fic
by sshownut
Summary: even if you don't know all the episodes to that 70's show, you can still enjoy this fic! It's from Yellowcard- Only One and is a JH. What happened to all those JH's? well here's one:) R&R PLEASE! COMPLETED!
1. Default Chapter

Warning: even if you have only seen one episode of That 70's show... you will understand it. This is completely fiction and the only similarity between this and the show are of course the characters. J/H.

Broken this fragile thing now

It's been two weeks and three days since Hyde had seen Jackie. Their last conversation wasn't the best. There was a lot of yelling and misunderstanding. The truth is there wasn't ever really any reason to be upset. It was just what they did. It was exhausting but in the same breath satisfying. Neither of them could live without each other. Jackie had moved in residence at her new college in Milwaukee which is about an hours drive from Point Place. Hyde didn't always like driving out there and so that was basically what the whole fight was about. Finally he heard the car pull up and heard her walking down the back stairs. He was sitting on his chair. Kelso and Fez were watching TV. on the couch.

"Steven." Jackie walked over and awkwardly gave him a kiss on the cheek. She sat in between Kelso and Fez.

"How was your day?" Fez asked.

"Boring as usual. What's new here?" Kelso, Fez and Hyde all looked around the basement, nothing had changed, and nothing was new.

"Nothing." The boys said in unison.

"Hmm... shocking really." Jackie just watched TV. for the rest of the afternoon. One of the reasons why she left so badly is that she was so bored of the same old thing all the time. Point Place, Eric's basement, Hyde... it was all the same.

And I can't, I can't pick up the pieces 

That night Jackie curled up beside Hyde in his bed.

"We never talk Steven."

"Well talking is for people who have something in common."

"Do you ever think about how different it would be if you moved to Milwaukee?"

"Why would I ever want to do that?"

"Because I'm there."

"But everything I need is here."

"That didn't sound good Steven... I'm not here."

"Yeah."

"Steven... don't you need me?"

"I don't know. Let's go to bed, I'm really tired."

"Tired? What did you do all day?"

"I washed my car and worked."

"And sat around watching TV."

"Yes."

"Fine. Whatever. Goodnight."

And I've thrown my words all around 

The next day, was a very weird day. It seemed as though Jackie and Hyde were gradually moving their separate ways. Opposites do attract, but they never say they fall in love and live happily ever after.

"Okay Steven. I'm going back today. Will you come and visit me this week?"

"If I'm not working and I have nothing else to do then yeah. I'll think about it."

"You'll think about it?"

"Hey Jackie!" Donna came over. "How was your week? Guess what? I'm going to come and visit you on Wednesday. Is that okay?"

"Of course Donna. That's great!"

"Okay I'm so excited. I have to go find Eric. But I'll talk to you later!"

"See... Donna wants to see me."

"Good for Donna."

"Okay what's wrong Steven?"

"Nothing. You live far away."

"It's an hour Steven. One hour... you make it seem like I live half way around the world."

"Okay well I'll see you later then."

"Alright. See you." Jackie said coldly and stormed off. She couldn't believe her own boyfriend didn't want to make an effort to see her. What was happening to them?

But I can't, I can't give you a reason 

"Hey Hyde man. What's going on with you and Jackie?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well she came out here and you didn't spend any time together. What's with that?"

"Foreman, how is that any of your business?"

"Wow. Just saying man... she needs attention. You're not giving it to her. She'll get it from other people. Other guys."

"Shut up Foreman."

"Just call her man. You guys can work this out."

"Get bent." Hyde slammed the door to his room. He couldn't believe himself. First Jackie's mad at him and his best friend tries to help and he completely snaps at him.

I feel so broken up (so broken up)

Jackie was in her dorm with her roommate Ariel. Jackie was crying and spilling her guts about her relationship with Steven. There was a knock on the door, it was one of their friend's, Tommy.

'Tommy, get out!" Jackie screamed. "I'm crying and I look horrible."

"Why are you crying?" Tommy sat on the bed next to her and tried to comfort her.

"Just boy troubles."

"Yeah. Well at least you have one."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Well next time you think you've got it bad just think of those of us that are single and that have to see a beautiful girl upset because her boyfriend doesn't treat her well."

"I think you should leave now Tommy."

"Okay. It's not my place. Sorry."

And I give up (I give up) 

Hyde gets in his car and drives down to see Jackie. He walks into the campus. He has no idea where her room is. He has never visited her before.

"Excuse me. Do you know where Jackie Burkhart's room is?"

"uh... yeah I do. It's room 315. Just go to the third floor and it's straight to your left."

"Great. Thanks man."

"Okay Jackie. We have to go out. You need to leave this room."

"Okay, okay. I get the point. Do I look okay?"

"Perfect as always."

"Okay. So where are we going?"

"I don't know. Let's walk over to Tommy's dorm and see if they want to join us."

"Alrighty." Jackie tried to sound happy but she was still upset over Steven.

Steven walked down the hall and saw Jackie leaving so he started walking faster but couldn't catch up to her. Finally they stopped to knock on another door. He got close enough to call out her name but stopped when he saw another guy coming out of the room.

"Hey Jackie, Ariel."

"Hey Tommy. Want to go out for dinner or something?" Jackie asked. Hyde couldn't believe his ears.

"Yeah sounds great. Let me get my jacket."

I just want to tell you so you know 

"Jackie, what the hell?"

"Steven? What are you doing here?"

"I came to visit you. Not like you needed me here. You have your little date for tonight."

"Steven don't be stupid. It's Tommy. We're friends."

"Okay. I guess it wouldn't bother you if I went out with other girls then too... just as friends."

"Stop it. You're here now. Let's go talk somewhere."

"No. Sorry Jackie. I won't be second best."

"Who's first? Because my boyfriend isn't here, I can't eat!"

"Just forget it. Forget I even came. Carry on with your friendly dinner."


	2. 1st Chorus

_**Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you**_

"Steven... nothing is going on between Tommy and me."

She wanted Hyde to understand how he was the only one for her but he just didn't get it. They had been together for two years and yet he was still jealous and insecure. She had that problem before but she knew him better now and she knew that he would never hurt her.

"Okay. Just go out then. I don't care."

"But you do care! I can tell! I know you! Don't you know me at all?"

"Jackie, just go." Hyde felt like giving up. For as long as they were together he knew he wasn't good enough. He knew that any day he could wake up and she would realize it too.

"Fine. Bye." Jackie left with Ariel and Tommy. She pretended not to notice how hurt Steven was but it was hard for her. She knew it was killing him. Why wouldn't he just admit that he was jealous and that he wanted to spend time with her alone?

Hyde watched her walk away. He couldn't believe it. He didn't even try and fight for her. He didn't know why but he didn't. Finally he got some sense knocked into him. "Jackie!!!!" He yelled at the top of his lungs.

_**  
You are my only one**_

The tiny brunette turned around and saw Hyde running towards her.

"Jackie, just know that I do care. I do."

"Steven, sometimes when you make an effort I can see more clearly that you do care. I believe you now but sometimes I don't. I don't believe you care."

"Jackie, I'm sorry. I'll do anything, whatever it takes. Just know that whatever you are going through, I feel it too Jackie."

"You are my only one. There's no one else. Don't ever think otherwise. No matter what happens I love you... only you."

"Okay. I know that now. I'm sorry. Just go have fun." Hyde walked back to his car and drove back to Point Place.

_**  
I let go, there's just no one that gets me like you do**_

"Hey Foreman."

"Hey Hyde. Wait... Hyde? What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be with Jackie?"

"Yeah. Change of plans. Everything's cool though."

"Everything's cool though? You expect me to buy that? Hyde... please. Just tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing."

"Nothing?" Eric sat down beside Donna. "Nothing is wrong. Did you hear that Donna? Nothing is wrong. That's why he came back to Point Place. Nothing is wrong."

"Eric... will you shut up?" Hyde yelled.

"Hyde... I think Eric's right. We know you. Something's wrong."

"No. You think you know me, but you don't. Nobody does."

"Nobody? Hyde we've known you forever. I think we know you well." Donna said and Eric nodded his head in agreement.

"No one gets me. Just don't worry about it." Hyde went into his little room and thought about Jackie and how everything was going to be okay... he realized that there was someone who understood him. Jackie did.

_**  
You are my only, my only one**_

"Jackie?" Tommy asked at the dinner table.

"Yes."

"You seem to be off in your own little world tonight. Is everything alright?"

"Yes. Everything is fine." Jackie said simply.

"I don't believe you." Ariel said. "You don't seem like everything is fine."

"Well everything is fine. Steven and I made up and now I'm out with my two best friends in Milwaukee. Everything is fine."

That night, Steven couldn't stop thinking about Jackie. Jackie lay in bed and heard Ariel snoring. She tried to sleep but she couldn't stop thinking about Steven. At the same time they both reached for their phone and called each other. It was busy.

_Why is the Foreman's line busy? Donna must be talking to Eric._ Jackie thought to herself.

_Why is Jackie's line busy? I hope she's not talking to Tommy._ Hyde thought.


	3. 2nd verse

_**Made my mistakes, let you down**_

The next day was a hard day for everyone in the gang. Kelso had been transferred to a police academy outside Point Place which meant he would live in residence. Eric had recently learned that Donna had got accepted to Harvard which had an excellent writing program. Fez hadn't seen Laurie in a long time and was depressed because he was rejected by every girl last night. It was just a bad day.

Hyde couldn't believe that Jackie would do this to him. He needed answers but he didn't want to ask her straight out. She would get mad that he was jealous and although Hyde didn't want to admit it, he was jealous. Tommy got to see Jackie everyday. He missed that.

"Hello?" Jackie answered her phone.

"Hey Jackie, it's Hyde."

"Steven! Hi. I tried calling you last night but your line was busy. I miss you."

"You called me last night?"

"Yeah. After dinner. I think it was about twelve or so. I just figured Donna and Eric were talking."

"That's a good bet. They're always on the phone with each other. I mean they live next door. It's so ridiculous."

"I said 'I miss you' Steven."

"I miss you Jackie." Hyde wanted to go out there and see her so badly. He couldn't believe he thought that she would be talking on the phone with another guy.

"Well come and visit me then."

"I can't tonight, I have to work. I will soon though. I love you. Bye." Hyde hung up and quickly jumped in his car. He didn't have to work but he wanted to surprise her. He blasted Led Zeppelin and headed to Milwaukee.

Jackie hung up the phone a little disappointed. Ariel walked into the dorm. "Hey Jacks. Can I borrow your curling iron?"

"Sure."

"You don't look like you're ready to go."

"Ready to go where?"

"The party. You didn't hear. Tommy and his roommate are throwing a party. It'll be just a few of us. You're coming aren't you?"

"Um... yeah. Just give me a second."

An hour later, Jackie and Ariel arrived at Tommy's room. Jackie had her hair in a high ponytail and a cute little skirt and top in black. Ariel had curled her hair and was wearing a pink little dress. There were more people at the party then expected. Jackie and Ariel mingled through the crowd and finally found Tommy.

"You two look beautiful."

"You look beautiful Tommy." Ariel said flirtatiously.

"Can I get you guys something to drink?"

"I have classes tomorrow. So can I have a pop?"

"Pop it is." Tommy went off to get them their pop.

"Hey, would you mind if I went to find some cuties on my own? I mean you can come too I just thought-"

"No. Go ahead. I'm good here."

Hyde showed up at Tommy's dorm. He heard some people talking about a party and there was no answer at Jackie's. He walked in feeling very out of place. Finally he spotted the little brunette. He walked over to her but Tommy beat him to it. He kept on walking but stopped when he heard Tommy talking about him.

"You know Jackie, I really don't understand why you're still with this Steven guy? I mean he cheated on you with a nurse? Once a cheater, always a cheater."

_**And I can't, I can't hold on for too long**_

"Hey Tommy." Tommy looked up at Hyde and Hyde punched him. Tommy fell over backwards and Jackie screamed in horror.

"Steven? What the hell are you doing?"

"Ow! My nose. I think it's broken."

Jackie helped him up as well as the rest of the guys. "You broke my nose!" Tommy screamed.

"I didn't mean to. Jackie listen to me."

"I don't want to hear what you have to say. You can't just go around punching guys anymore Steven. At first I thought it was romantic. Now it's just plain horrible. Get out!"

"Jackie, I didn't-"

"Leave." Jackie said simply. Hyde turned around and walked away. Everyone at the party was staring at him and comforting Tommy. Jackie couldn't believe what had just happened. She felt tears stream down her cheeks. She ran out of the room and into her own. She jumped on her bed and just cried.

_**Ran my whole life in the ground**_

When Hyde got home, Mrs. Foreman informed him that his boss from work called. Hyde called him back only to hear that the restaurant was going out of business.

"Hey man." Eric said.

"Not in the talking mood, Foreman."

"I know you aren't. What happened tonight? You don't want to talk?" Hyde just shook his head. "Well can you act it out for me?"

"No!" Hyde head off to his room. Why was everything so messed up today? Everything had gone wrong. Why did he have to go to the stupid party in the first place?

"Okay Steven. Come in." Donna said. He went over there. He just needed to talk to someone. Although he told Eric he didn't want to talk, he did. Eric just didn't get jealous like Hyde did.

"I surprised Jackie. I went over to her place but no one was there. I finally went to one of the campus parties and found her there. I went over to talk to her and I could hear Tommy asking her why she was with me after everything I had done."

"What?"

"Sleeping with that nurse."

"OoOo. Right."

"So I got so mad I punched him. I broke his nose. Jackie told me to leave. So I did. And now I'm here."

"Wow. Well... I think you should apologize."

"I didn't break her nose."

"Apologize to Tommy first and then apologize to Jackie for embarrassing her and losing it like that."

"No. I don't believe in apologies."

"You don't believe in apologies?"

"Sorry is for the insecure. People who need forgiveness or need security that everything is okay."

"Hyde, that didn't make any sense. Just apologize. It can't hurt."

"It can hurt my pride." Hyde walked out.

_**And I can't, I can't get up when you're gone**_

The next morning Hyde just lay in bed for hours. He wasn't tired but he didn't want to talk to anyone. He wasn't ready to apologize and he wasn't willing to accept that fact that if he didn't, his relationship with Jackie would be over.

"Okay Donna. What are we going to do? Hyde and Jackie are our proof that long distance relationships don't work!"

"Eric, calm down. We have been together way longer and have been through way more drama. I think we can make it."

"Donna no! I don't want you to think we're going to make it. We have to make it! I'm moving with you."

"What? Eric. That's stupid."

"No. It's settled. I'm moving when you are baby."

"Eric, I'm not letting you move with me to Boston. Are you mad? This can't be good."

"I'm not crazy, I just want to be with the woman I love."

_**And something's breaking up (breaking up)**_

"Jackie will you stop listening to that stupid song?!" Ariel said.

"It's not a stupid song. It's stairway to Heaven. Led Zeppelin."

"Man, I would never have guessed that you listened to Zeppelin."

"I never used to. It's Steven's favourite band. One time he gave me his Led Zep-"

"You're doing it again Jackie. How do you expect to get over him when you talk about him and think about him all the time?"

"I don't expect to get over him. I know I can't."

"Then why are you here sulking with me?"

"What do you mean?"

"You should be over in Point Place, celebrating with him!"

_**I feel like giving up (like giving up)**_

"Hyde. Are there any other songs you're going to listen to?"

"I like this one."

"He keeps on singing "Tiny Dancer". How could you like it?"

"Hey. It's Elton John man. It's good stuff. Jackie and I danced to this song after she told Annette to get off Kelso. Remember that?"

"Hyde man. Are you trying to get over her?"

"Yeah, why?"

"It might help if you stop thinking and talking about her."

"Whatever man."

_**I won't walk out until you know**_

"Steven." Jackie came in through the basement. Hyde just turned around.

"Yes."

"Are you listening to Tiny Dancer?"

"Shut up! This song's a classic man!"

"Okay. Whatever. I was just wondering if you wanted to take a drive somewhere."

"Somewhere? You want to go to the Hub?"

"I just want to talk."

"Hmm..."

"Don't even thinking about saying 'talking is for people who have something in common'."

"Okay. We can talk here."

"Okay. Well... I don't want to break up."

"Jackie. How is this ever going to work? I mean really... we're opposites. Before it worked because we saw each other everyday. We had the same friends, we could just make-out when we got in an argument. At least we agreed on that. Now, we're older. We get hurt easier, we can't keep doing this to each other."

"Well I can't be without you." Jackie started crying.

"I'm sorry Jackie. But I think you better go. It's better this way."

"Fine. Bye." Jackie was ready to walk out when she turned around. "Actually I'm not leaving. I'm not leaving until you know that there will never be anyone else like you. I will never meet anyone who will make me feel the way you do. I will never be in love with someone the way I'm in love with you. There. I said it. Bye."


	4. Bridge

_**Here I go so dishonestly**_

"Jackie, I wish I knew what to say to that." Jackie turned around. He had followed her up the stairs and she couldn't even hear him calling her name. Tears fell down her cheeks and she couldn't believe that it was over.

"Well say something Steven."

"Maybe we're just trying to make this thing work but it just..."

"What are you saying?"

"Maybe, we need time. Everyone thought we were wrong for each other from the start. We don't have much in common. Maybe they... maybe they were... right." Hyde said quietly. Jackie could barely hear what he said.

"Ok. So you want to break up because we aren't identical?"

"Jackie... not identical? That's got to be the understatement of the year."

"Ok... maybe we are pretty different, but Steven that's what I love about us. We aren't the same. We have some difference. We balance each other out!"

"I just don't know if we can do it anymore."

"Don't you love me?"

"Yes... but maybe love isn't enough."

"Enough? Enough to keep us together?"

"I really don't know anymore Jacks." Hyde looked down at his feet.

"Well I'll... I'll just leave then. No big deal." Jackie swallowed hard. She held back her tears.

"Jackie... I'm sorry."

"No. It makes sense. Love used to be enough but things change. People change. You and I have changed so much."

"Jackie... I love you."

"Bye Steven." Jackie then walked out of Hyde's sight.

_**  
Leave a note for you my only one**_

"Alright, well I'm out."

"Ok... oh my mom wants to know if you're going to be home for dinner."

"No."

"Oh. Is this a date?"

"No. Foreman, I'm leaving."

"I know, you just said that."

"No. I mean I'm leaving Point Place."

"Where are you going?"

"I don't know yet. I'm just heading out."

"Does this have anything to do with the whole Jackie break up?"

"Um... yeah. It has everything to do with it." Hyde paused for a second. "Actually Foreman, when she comes to see Donna do you think you could give her this?"

"An envelope? Sure...." Eric said.

"There's a note inside... but don't read it."

"aww... is it all sweet?"

"No. Just don't read it. Bye. Tell your mom and dad thanks for everything. I can't tell them myself, Mrs. Foreman cries."

_**  
And I know you can see right through me**_

"So what should we do today?" Jackie asked Donna. "Shop?"

"How about... anything but shopping?"

"Hmm... there are other things to do? Let's just go over to the basement."

"Fine. Let's visit Eric, Kelso, Fez and Hyde."

"Oh... Steven!"

"Did you forget he lived beside me?"

"oh... I don't want to see him. I'm not ready to see him."

"Well then you can stay here by yourself because I have to see Eric. I'm going away to Boston in less than a week."

"Fine. I will wait here."

_**  
So let me go and you will find someone**_

Jackie finally decided to head over an hour later. She was shocked when she came downstairs and no one was there. She sat down by herself on the couch.

"Eric, for the last time... you are NOT moving to Boston!"

"Listen... Jackie moved away without Hyde and now look at them." He looks over and sees Jackie on the couch. "Um... and they're doing fine!"

"It's okay Eric. Donna, let him move with you. You guys have more than love. Love just isn't enough." Jackie mumbled to herself.

"Oh. That reminds me. Hyde wanted you to have this." Eric passed her the envelope.

"He didn't just wait to give it to me himself?"

"Well that's the thing. It probably explains it all in the letter. Hyde moved. He didn't tell me where. He didn't really know where he was going actually."

"Oh. This is because of me. I need to read this note in private. I'll see you guys later."

Dear Jackie,

I've decided that I can't stay in this town. Just like you said "I need change". Well I don't know where I am now or where you are but I have change. I lost you. That's change. I always had you, I also loved you but this time I lost you. Jackie, if you only knew how much you mean to me... well I don't know if it would make a big difference but you really do mean the world to me. I've realized that when you love someone nothing else can change your mind. I never stopped loving you. I may have been angry or frustrated but I never stopped loving you. Even now I still love you. It's not fair for me to hold on and be selfish. I want you to be happy. That's all I've ever wanted. This is probably the corniest letter I've ever written and don't tell anyone else but I mean every word. I never needed love until I met you. So please don't tie yourself to me with tears. Let me go, and you will find someone.

Love,

Steven


	5. ending:

_**Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you**_

"Oh my God!" Jackie exclaimed after reading the letter. "This is so not over."

Hyde was driving the el Camino all over, he didn't even know where he was but he wasn't too far away yet. Then he realized that he had been driving in circles. He was actually at Jackie's old house. Jackie's dad had been sent to prison and her mom abandoned her and so she now lived with Donna. Hyde was standing outside the Burkhart mansion.

"What am I doing here?"

"Hyde... what are you doing here?" It was Eric.

"I could ask you the same question."

"Well Jackie's mom wanted me to stop by and check on the house. Nobody's here eh?"

"Nope. I thought they would've sold it by now."

"Aren't you supposed to not be here?"

"Yeah. I drove all around but the apparently I wasn't going as far as I thought I was."

Eric just laughed. "Do you think maybe it's time you stopped running away and started facing reality?"

"Oh. That's deep Foreman. I just don't know if I'm ready for reality."

"Well the reality is that you're still in Point Place... and Jackie is too. And I think we both know you two are still very much in love."

"I just don't know if she will settle for me."

"Settle for you? She fricken worships you man! She loves you, even I noticed. What you two have is... I don't know. Amazing!"

"Ok. So let me get this straight... you think I should go and get Jackie."

"Yes!"

_**You are my only one**_

"Donna..." Jackie whined.

"Yes Jackie. I'm still here."

"I can't see you."

"Take off the blanket! It's four o clock in the afternoon and you're still in bed."

"Well... did I read you the note?"

"Yes... about six times."

"And the end? Let me go and you will find someone? Did I read you that part?"

"Jackie! You've read that letter about a million times today. Let's go. Get up. Out of bed!"

"I'm not ready. I think..." Jackie started crying uncontrollably. "I think it really is over." She stated in between sobs.

"It's not over until the fat lady sings my dear."

"I can't even call him or write him back! I don't know where he is!" Jackie started crying again.

"Jackie... maybe you should take his advice. Let go. I mean I know he loves you but he didn't even tell you where he was going. To me that sounds like he really does want you to find someone."

"But... I can't."

_**  
I let go, there's just no one, no one like you**_

"Hyde... you have to get her back."

"How? I blew it with that letter."

"Letter? Why? What did it say?"

"Um... it was just how much she meant to me."

"Then it will help you get her."

"Oh. Except for the part when I said let me go and you will find someone."

"Why did you say that?"

"I don't know. I want her to be happy. If she isn't happy with me I want-"

"Hyde man. I see the way she looks at you and I know the way you loved that girl. She is happy."

"Was. We're sorta over now."

"So she'll give you another chance. You guys are meant to be."

"It's not only is she happy. I wish it was that simple. She deserves someone who has something to offer her. Tommy is in university. He has a future. He has lots of money."

'She doesn't need a guy with a fat wallet, you love her. She can't need any more security than that."

_**  
You are my only, my only one**_

Kelso and Fez rang the doorbell at Donna's place. Nobody was at Foreman's and they were getting bored. Donna answered the door. "Hey guys."

"Hey Donna. Do you have candy?" Fez asked eagerly.

"Yes. Come on in." Donna laughed at her friends. Jackie was sitting down on the couch when the two fellows entered.

"Hey Jackie. How goes it?"

"Hmm..." Jackie mumbled. She then heard screeching tires and Eric yelling.

"What was that?" Donna asked.

They heard footsteps running up to the door. They all stared in awe as in opened all the way revealing Hyde.

"Jackie... we need to talk."

"Ok. I usually do most of the talking. Do you want to start?"

"Well... ok. I know you could do a lot better than me. You can get any guy you want. For some reason you saw something in me. I failed, more than once. You never gave up on me though. Somehow you never lost faith. That is the kind of person I want in my life. But nobody else will do. I don't like anybody else but you. And that rhymed." Hyde laughed.

"Wow. That was like the best speech ever. I don't have one quite that good. But I love you Steven."

"Jackie... can we work this out?"

"Steven..." Jackie said mocking his tone of voice. "There is nothing to work out."

"Well I'm sorry. Do you forgive me?"

"Love means never having to say you're sorry." Jackie smiled.

"Oh I love that movie! I cried so hard in it!" Eric looked around the room because everyone was staring at him. "Did I just say that out loud?" everyone burst out laughing. Hyde leaned in to kiss Jackie.

"Um... do you guys mind?" Everyone pretended to cover their eyes and turn away but they all say the deepest most passionate kiss. Jackie and Steven Hyde were finally back together... they were back for good.

THE END!

Please please please tell me what you think... good or bad comments are welcome! I love feedback! Thanks for readingï 


End file.
